bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Treats
Treats are an item added in the 7/11 update which grants bond to a chosen bee. There are five types of treats: "normal" treats, strawberries, blueberries, sunflower seeds, and pineapples. There is a sixth type called the Star Treat, which turns any bee into its gifted variant. When buying treats from the shop near Mother Bear, the starting price for one treat is 100 honey and the maxed price is 10,000 per treat. They can be bought in increments of 1, 10, 100, or 1,000. To feed treats to your bees, go to your hive and open your egg menu. Drag the treat from your inventory to the cell of the bee you want to feed, and then choose how many treats you want to feed that bee. All treats can be fed in increments of 1, 10, or 100, or you can feed all of the treats currently in your inventory to the selected bee. Treat A Treat, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 10. They are the easiest treat to mass-obtain, but are favored by no bee. Ways to obtain: * Defeating mobs. * Farming in Dandelion, Mushroom, Clover, Spider, Cactus, or Pumpkin fields. * Using the Treat Dispenser near the Pro Shop/Pineapple Field. (Like the Honey Dispenser, this requires being a member of the BSS Club.) * Buying from the Treat Shop next to Mother Bear in Mother Bear's Tent. * Quest rewards from Mother Bear or Polar Bear. * Redeeming codes from BSS Discord/Twitter or BSS Club. Sunflower Seed A Sunflower Seed, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Basic, Bomber, Looker, Demo, Commander, or Ninja Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed sunflower seeds. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Werewolves or Spiders * Farming in Sunflower Field. * Ten Sunflower Seeds can be found inside the maze in the Pro Shop. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge * Redeeming codes from BSS Discord/Twitter or BSS Club. Strawberry A Strawberry, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Rascal, Rad, Rage, Riley, Baby, or Shy Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed strawberries. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Ladybugs or Scorpions. * Farming in the Strawberry Field and the Cactus Field. * From the Strawberry Dispenser near the Red HQ. * There is one token hidden behind the largest strawberry in the corner of Strawberry Field. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming codes from BSS Discord/Twitter or BSS Club. Pineapple A Pineapple, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Hasty, Brave, Honey, Exhausted, Shocked, Fire, Demon, or Lion bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed pineapples. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Mantises, Scorpions, and Spiders. * Farming in the Pineapple Patch. * 1 Pineapple is given to the player every time they use the Treat Dispenser. * 5 Pineapple Treats can be found behind the medium pineapple near the Treat Dispenser. * As a reward from the ant challenge. * Redeeming codes from BSS Discord/Twitter or BSS Club. Blueberry A Blueberry, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Bumble, Cool, Bubble, Frosty, Bucko, Diamond, or Music Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed blueberries. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Rhino Beetles or Mantises. * Farming in the Blue Flower Field, Bamboo Field, Cactus Field, or Pine Tree Forest. * From the Blueberry Dispenser inside Blue HQ. * As a reward from the ant challenge. * Redeeming codes from BSS Discord/Twitter or BSS Club. Star Treat The Star Treat raises the bond of a bee by 100, along with the bee transforming into a gifted bee. They can be bought at the Ticket Tent for 1,000 tickets per Treat, or for completing Panda Bear's new ants quest line, Mother Bear's 14 Quests, or Onett's five quests. You could also obtain these from buying limited-time Bundles from the Robux Shop. Notes * It doesn't matter if you feed a bee its favorite treats all at once or one at the time. The odds of it becoming gifted is the same either way. He has confirmed this in two instances: here, and here. * Again, according to Onett, the chance to get a gifted bee from its favorite treat is about 1 in 12000. In the screenshot, he notes he would like to keep it secret, and the odds are likely to change drastically in the future. * The supposed formula for gifted bee odds via favorite treats can be found here. * The codes Fruitsalad, Cookieclub, '''and '''ClubSnacks will give assorted treats. Trivia * Sunflower Seeds are the only treats without a dispenser (excluding Star Treat). * When asked to feed strawberries or blueberries to a bee, the plural is incorrectly spelled as "Strawberrys" and "Blueberrys". * As far as anyone can tell, the Mountain Top Field and Rose Field do not produce any treats, normal or special. (You can receive strawberries from the scorpions in the Rose Field, however.) * Initially, Onett incorrectly confirmed feeding multiple favorite treats has increased odds compared to "as if you fed them one at a time". However, this was closer to the update's initial release, and the odds have likely been updated to what they are now (see Notes.) * Technically if you want more gifted bees it is better to feed treats one at a time. For example, if you feed a Diamond Bee 1000 Blueberries and the 32nd turns it gifted, you could have given the remaining blueberries to another bee in hopes of it turning into a gifted bee. However feeding them one by one would take too much time. Category:Items